This invention relates to a cart with wheels and a handle for transporting recycling bins.
Carts that have wheels and a handle which are used to transport bins, containers or the like are known. For example, in one prior art invention a cart with wheels and a handle is used for transporting trash containers.
In another invention a trash container carrier with flanges is used to hold one or more containers and a removable strap is used to secure the containers. A related invention discloses a platform hand truck with a removable handle that can be attached at either end of the truck.
Still another cart and container assembly has wheels to transport trash containers at the same time.
Wheeled carts that are used to transport one or more containers or bins at the same time are known. When more than one container or bin needs to be moved it is very desirable to move the containers at the same time to save effort and time. This finds particular adapt ably when several bins each having different recyclable materials are to be moved to the curb for collection. An example of a cart with wheels and a handle used for transporting trash containers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,117 to Williams.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,612 to Rubens discloses a trash container carrier with flanges that is used hold one or more containers with a removable strap used to secure the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,906 to Lamson discloses a platform hand truck with a removable handle that can be attached at either end of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,245 to Pagone et al. discloses a cart and container assembly with wheels to transport several trash containers at the same time.
In the present invention a cart and container assembly with wheels and a handle is specifically designed to transport and hold recycle bins all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a cart and container/bin assembly with wheels and a handle is specifically designed to transport and hold recycle bins.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved cart and bin assembly with wheels designed for recycle bins.
Another object is to provide for such an assembly in which the cart has a removable handle or handles mounted on either end with the cart having holding frame portions specifically designed for each bin.